His Dream Girl
by RockStar Blue
Summary: Juvia, Lucy,and Natsu asked Gray if he ever wanted to settle down with his 'dream girl'. He listed off all the qualities he wanted in said girl, and Juvia thinks she can be her! Will she succeed in winning Gray's heart? Pairings: Gruvia, NaLu, Levy x Gajeel, Erza x Jellel, Wendy x Romeo, and many more! Rated T... For now...


It's an average day at the guild. Natsu and Gray are fighting as usual.

"Stupid Ice Ballerina!"

"Shut up Hot Head!"

Lucy sighed. "What the hell do you see in him?" Gajeel asked her. "I have no idea..." She replied. The remark made Juvia, who was sitting next to Gajeel, giggle. Lucy raised and eyebrow, "What's so funny?" she asked. Juvia giggled once more, "You and Natsu... You're so cute together!" Lucy blushed. "Heh, Thanks Juvia." She said scratching the back of her head. "How did Natsu ask you to be his girlfriend in the first place?" Juvia politely asked. Lucy sweat dropped. "Well... -sigh- you see..."

_Flashback_

_Loke was flirting Lucy up at the bar, "Hey Babe~" He leaned in. His breathe reeked of alcohol._

_"-sigh- What Loke?" She turned around to see him VERY close to her face. He chuckled darkly and put his hand on her waist, "We should get out of here..."_

_"No thanks, I'm good Loke."_

_"C'mon...?" Loke pleaded impatiently. _

_"She said leave her alone." a familiar came from behind. Lucy and Loke turned around to see Natsu. Lucy gasped._

_"What's it to you, Dragneel?" Loke remarked._

_"I don't appreciate you touching __**MY girl**__." Natsu replied with a hint of snark in his tone._

_"WHAT?!" both Loke and Lucy exclaimed. "I-I mean... Yeaaah! Natsu's my __**boyfriend**__... heh" Lucy blushed. She looked over to Natsu, who was sligtly pink in the face._

_"You're joking right? I've NEVER seen you two act like a couple."_

_"Hehehehe... Well we are! We... We just don't like to... Ya know... Um... PDA! That's it! We don't pda." Natsu stummbled over his words._

_"Well... I need proof that you two are ACTUALLY dating..." Loke replied with a smirk._

_"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy said. Loke's smirk got bigger_

_..._

_"Kiss."_

_"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed in unison. "If you two kiss, I'll leave her alone and be on my way." Loke replied calmly. Natsu gulped and Lucy was standing shocked. _

_"Okay..." Natsu said lingering. Lucy gasped when Natsu gently grabbed her face with his hands. They looked into each others eyes..._

_"I Love You." Natsu said. Before Lucy could say anything, their lips collided in a sweet kiss. Her eyes went wide, but eventually closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Loke grumbled and left the two. Not even noticing, the two lovers slowly pulled away. Natsu, breathlessly, softly rested his forehead against Lucy's._

_"You're mine now. MY girlfriend, MY mate, MINE. No other man can look at you, touch you, or speak to like me. You. Are. Mine. Forever."_

_Lucy nodded with a heavy blush, and a sweet smile. "I know... I Love You Natsu." "I Love You Too Lucy." They both smiled._

_"HEY! FLAME BRAIN, QUIT SUCKING FACE WITH LUCY AND FIGHT ME!" Gray yelled._

_"YOU WANNA GO POPSICLE STICK?!" Natsu screamed back. Natsu instantly left Lucy's side and ran over to fight Gray._

_Flashback End_Juvia looked at Lucy with amazement. "Wow..." She said.

"I know right? He can be so unpredictable." Lucy replied.

"That's so... KAWAIIIIII!" Juvia fangirled. Lucy giggled at her immaturity.

"Juvia wishes she could have something like that."

"Aw, don't worry Juvia, you're very pretty, smart, sweet, and loyal. It can't be THAT hard to get a boyfriend for you."

"Well Juvia only has eyes for one person..." she looked over to Gray tackling Natsu to the ground, "... but he obviously doesn't feel the same." she sighed and looked down upset.

Lucy gave her friend a look of sympathy. All of a sudden, Natsu walks over to Lucy with a grin. She smiled at him.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." She replied. They peck each others lips, and Lucy giggled.

"You guys make me sick." Gray spat as he walked over, ordering a drink. Natsu chuckled, "You're just mad that you can't get a girlfriend."

"NO! I don't need one."

"Oh come on. You can't keep having 'a fling here' or 'a fling there'. Haven't you ever wanted to settle down?" Natsu said, as he took Lucy's seat and sat her on his lap.

"Nope._" _He said plainly. Lucy sweat dropped. "What kind of girl WOULD make you want to settle down with her? Describe your dream girl." Lucy asked.

Gray stopped for a minute. The other three mages (Lucy, Natsu, and Juvia) looked at him intently.

...

"I want a girl who challenges me. Someone who won't give into every demand I make. She won't be so mature to the point that she'll get jealous and protective of me. I can take care of myself. She has to be nice, but have her dark side too. I like smart girls, but still be able to party like a rockstar. She has to be funny and chilled with everyone. I want her and I to be completely honest and comfortable with each other. She won't be afraid to tell me anything, she would be willing to tolerate all my flaws, and just love me for who I am. Not for what I've done or will do, she would just... accept me." He finished. The other three were quiet.

...

...

...

...

"So basically you want a female Natsu?" Juvia inquired. The four of them all laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Good one Juvy" Natsu winked and offered her a 'bro-fist' in which she gladly accepted with a giggle.

"Yeah... hehe. You're funny Juvia." Gray smiled. Juvia blushed, but smiled back. Lucy gave her a knowing smile.

"_Maybe, if Juvia works hard enough... And finally mature herself... She could win Gray-Sama's heart!"_

"_After all... Juvia's already got 'being funny' down."  
><em>Juvia smiled happily.

"_I'm going to be his dream girl."_


End file.
